Just Like Everyone Else
by AnonymousGLEEPLL
Summary: Quinn and her two brothers have moved from the countries capital to a small town called Lima. The life of three kids born into a very political family and rich family. They have left a dark and scary past behind that there mothers shared and that Quinn and her brother Sam were born into that they thought was over. -This is My first story, Rated M for language just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Glee of Criminal Minds. This Story line follows and has some significant moments from Both Glee and Criminal minds but most I make up. I don't own any of the characters from either show except the ones I make myself. I don't know the famous Kennedy Family but can say that my last name is Kennedy so the names of these Kennedy family members may not be correct as I have changed them. **

**This is my first Fan-Fiction so please if all you have is negative comments about it please don't comment. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, it's just a trial so far, so it's a One-Shot with Potential to be more. **

**CHAPTER 1- The Lesbian Daughters Kids!**

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez were all standing on the front steps of WMHS as a black Cadillac limo with a US flag on the front right head light side and the president's flag on the left side. A man in black glasses a black suit and an ear piece got out of the Cadillac and walked around and opened the back door and let out three blonde children. Santana gaped when she saw the blonde girl and Noah nudged her chuckling at her reaction to the girl. The tallest blonde was the boy and he was hot as well with fishy lips and the smallest boy was nearly the height of the older one and the sister she is probably just taller than Santana and the younger boy is cute, has a lot of potential to be one attractive man not that he isn't already. The doors shut and the three walked inside past the group of glee kids. The tallest blonde boy has longish blonde hair tied up, he is wearing skinny denim jeans a tight fitting white t-shirt and a blue and yellow letterman jacket with an S on the left side and Black vans, the younger boy also has sort of long blonde hair but it is shorter and shapes his head and is neat and he is wearing beige skinny khaki shorts a navy blue t-shirt and the same lettermen jacket and navy vans, both boys had Nike sports bags and the sister she has long natural straight blonde hair that ends just under her shoulders, she is skinny, tanned, hazel greenish/blues eyes and her face is slim and narrow and she is stunning, she is wearing a day-dream blue-iris dress, showing off her perfect sun kissed pale/tanned skin and blonde hair that really brining out her eyes and white vans with an anklets on her right ankle. She has her nails painted peach colour and she has a rusty shoulder school bag. Santana couldn't drag her eyes off the absolutely stunning girl, everybody talks about how Santana is way too hot to be gay but Santana couldn't keep the gayda from ticking in her head at this girl and that she definitely breaks the scale of being too hot for a lesbian.

"Lopez she's too hot to be gay" said Puck. She made an exploding sound and used her hands to show an explosion. "My Gayda just exploded Puck, but I agree with you, she is so hot" said Santana.

"Hey guys that's one of the president's cars", said Mercedes walking up to them on the steps.

"Well they are Prentiss kids his grandkids" said Kurt.

"Wait really?" Asked Santana, "You mean those are the lesbian daughter's kids?" she clarified, Kurt nodded. "Well the daughter is fucking hot" said Santana straight out and bluntly getting a few scowls and glares and couple of chuckles.

"She was also head cheerleader and captain of the junior Soccer team at Sidwell Friends", said Rachel.

" I'm not even going to ask how you know that hobbit?" said Santana. "But I'm sure your going to tell me" she mumbled when she noticed Rachel getting ready to talk again. That mumble got few quiet laughs and sniggers from the others.

"We live in the same street" said Rachel simply like it's the most obvious thing oblivios to Santana's comment.

"Of course you do" said Kurt rolling his eyes at her.

"Her mums are FBI profilers for the BAU, the middle child Sam, he is a very good basketball player and a former competitive swimmer, the youngest child Henry, he was captain of the Freshmen football team, he is a quarterback and then the oldest Quinn she was head cheerleader and also Capitan of the soccer team and show choir with another guy whom I don't know the name. They only competed within Washington throughout the 7 schools there in that competition so it's not as high standard as what we compete in but the president was present at all of the meets" said Rachel.

"Creepy stalker" said Mercedes and Santana laughed. The bell rang and they all made their way inside to their lockers. Santana couldn't stop the thoughts of the blonde girl Quinn in her head for the life of her. She knew she had to meet her.

**All Mistakes are mine first time writing a Fan fiction that I'm going to Publish!**

**Not sure if I'll continue!**

**Kennedy **_**XX**_


End file.
